Matryoshka (ENG version)
by AkiraHilar
Summary: After his grandfather's death, Yuri Plisetsky is going through his worst streak of his life. Yuuri Katsuki has abandoned his career and Russia to return to Japan. Victor Nikiforov disappeared of all the competitive plane, not knowing what happened to him. After years apart and open wounds, the three will have to remember what they learned together in Hasetsu years ago
1. 1 Sorry, grandpa

Yuri on Ice's characters don't belong to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sorry, grandpa**

The door was hit furiously. His green eyes were semi closed, while he took a look at the punch marks of his fist, his hands were shaking against the metal. He didn't know why was the reason he was there, what did he powered to keep on that way. The Europe Final was settled on Moscow and he, after placed in fifth position, returned to the same steps he was on six years ago when he chased Yuuri Katsuki.

And there he was, in front to the same locker where he had confronted that japanese guy when he was leaving the Junior Category. It was ridiculous being in those shoes right now, longing for hiding there and breaking into tears like an idiot. It was ridiculous wanted to meet him right now and being brave enough, taking into his arms and telling him: "I understand".

Yuri Plisetsky, and his Short Program mark, although being one of the best of the world and the youngest winner in the Grand Prix Final Series, felt as he was broken into pieces.

And he was only 21 years old.

The pony tail, which was holding up his golden hair, was almost undone as he grasped his teeth. With his fists now side to side of his body he was unsure if succumbing was a good idea. Yakov had spoken no word, no scold. Silence more than a support, felt just like pity. He wanted to be scolded, be challenged. He wanted to feel like being spited out in the face as the loser he was in that moment.

No consideration, no indulgence. He understood now: he didn't know how to lose.

"Yuri."

He heard a known voice, and barely moved his face in order to look between his blond bunch blond of hair to his friend's boots. Otabek stood there, his hands into his pockets. He was there to support Mila, who he had being into a relationship since three years ago, and also to support him. Mila had achieved gold in the female division and now she had a new medal for Russia. He, he has nothing.

He didn't notice when tears began running down his cheeks. He squeezed his lips impotently and felt, although he tried, he was showing himself as a lame duck. Otabek sighed and got close to him. No matter what, he was still a young boy, who had just turned 21 years old, and who had passed through so much after had earned his first gold medal of the Grand Prix. Otabek was also growed up, not as much as the Russian instead. Additionally, he achieved to earn some gold medals since his first Grand Prix Final.

As a kind of support, Otabek gave him his handkerchief. Yuri took it carefully and dried his face in intent to recover his composure.

"I think my eyes aren't the same as the soldiers, are they?" He said trying to joke, pretending laughing of his own misery.

"You are a proud soldier"

Otabek hadn't lost the capacity of calming him down. Changing the way he was thinking of himself, as the trash he thought he was just being by his side. He was able to reassure him, to cheer him up… sometimes, he felt envy of Mila, however, he had rather not to think about what was the main reason why he felt envy just not to feel more hurt.

He felt his strong palm in his back and he finally aimed for some air. He look for one more time that metal door where six years ago, Yuuri Katsuki was hiding for crying. As if just giving one kick, he could see that tearful figure pretending to show that nothing had happened in there.

Just like that wall was gross enough to tuck away his wasted talent.

"Yuri." He heard one more time his words and smile nostalgically "What happened?"

"Nothing…"

He turned and looked at his best friend, calmer as before. It was a waste keeping on the idea that he was the loser, it was better finding a new way to win. He left with him to finally see the award ceremony. Otabek stayed at his side while he saw a spanish taking the gold medal which now it was his, with Michele and a swiss competitor at his side. Rumor has it, that was the last season of the Italian skater, same rumor had been said before with Viktor and then he left to Hasetsu. He didn't believe in any of them anymore because he saw in Michele the desire of keep competing.

They saw Mila got closer to them when they were walking for the corridor. She didn't find them in nowhere, so she was worried. She immediately noticed Yuri's mood, who was crestfallen and didn't give back to see her. So, she decided to betake him, and hugged him as soon as she had him close enough. He wasn't a kid anymore; she had to stand on tiptoe in order to hug him properly.

"I don't want you to be sad, ok? It was just a bad season." She smile and took his face. Mila had changed too. Yuri thought Otabek had been such a good influence to her because she had now that "maternal air" in her that reminded him to Yuko. Although she wasn't his real mother. "Yet you have Nationals and the World Champion."

"I don't know if race…"

"Yuri!" Mila exclaimed shocked and Otabek look at him steadily. Yuri had a huge desolation in his face, like he was going under. He didn't believe his results improve just some weeks after, and he didn't want to feel crushed again.

He didn't want to give to the press a reason to point his faults, comparing him with Viktor's achieves.

"If I want my next season to be a better season, I need to focus…" answered clenching fists. "I'll talk to Yakov about it…"

Mila try to convince him to not abandon the season, but Otabek preferred keep in silence. With his eyes fixed on him, he felt a deep feeling of impotence as he didn't know a way to help him to recover himself. It was so evident, Yuri had lost himself, since Yuuri Katsuki's retire and his grandpa's death, Yuri had lost much more than people was able to see.

They decided to keep walking and didn't stop to talk to the press. Yuri took his backpack and collected everything, with the intent of not look at his comrades. He carried his backpack on his back and turned, still his hair holding up, to the ice rink. He wanted to feel that adrenalin while skating again, that desire to conquer the world. He wanted to leave apart the feeling of losing the meaning of skate, although his whole life had been dedicated to skate.

Anyway, they celebrated that night, because they didn't have to disregard Mila's victory. The whole team enjoyed her triumph in a restaurant; they talk cheerfully with themselves, and stayed very late. Yakov had rather to leave early, he was exhausted. Mila and Otabek followed Yuri when he also decided to rest.

Moscow filled him with nostalgia. It hurt breath in its air and walk through its streets covered by snow. It hurt see its black sky and remember the times his grandpa took him home after training. His face full of proud and his tired hands making dinner and preparing him to sleep. It hurt remember every time he slept by his side all curled up, every time he hugged him at night, every time he called him and he cheered up just because he listened to him.

"Yuri" the advance that the woman could have made was disrupted by Otabek, who placed his hand in her arm in order she didn't approach him.

Yuri had stopped in the middle of a snow bridge, looking at nothing while his cheeks were filled with tears again. Moscow was like a stake in his chest that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"I'm sorry, grandpa… I lost again"

One month after, the World Championship was settled in Shangai. After the defeat in Moscow he discussed with Yakov and then decided to stop his season, so Yuri would be able to focus on resolving what was stopping to shine as he did before. His body had changed, now he understood the exigency he had when the flexibility wasn't his best ally anymore. He wasn't able to achieve any of his jumps, and he wasn't able to concentrate enough in performance which low the quality of his programs.

Georgie, interested in helping to improve for the new season coming, offered Yuri to choreograph his new routines. Yuri wasn't sure if would accept, however he admitted it was one of the best offers he had at this moment. Lilia might also be a help, but she was abroad since a couple of years. She had been offered such a heavy proposal in which she would be able to lead one of the best ballet schools in the world and, of course, she didn't decline it.

Regardless, Yuri hadn't been absent to practice and he still looking at that stunted, black haired with green eyes guys, who was the new sensation in Russia. A fourteen years old dwarf, very talented who was born in a known family of figure skaters. He can look something of him in that boy, but he didn't like the idea of thinking of him as a replacement. He still must be at the top, still there even before retire completely, maybe at the age of 32 years old.

"Yuri! It began!"

A comrade pointed him the beginning of the World Championship free program. Otabek was competing at that moment, expecting to earn his second gold medal for Kazakhstan. Yuri hurried and enter to the dining, where more people was expecting the beginning of the programmation. He sat down thinking about Mila and Yakov, who were there disputing a gold medal for Russia, there was no one in the male division to do it, though.

There were very known faces at that Mundial. The favorite was that spanish skater, who had won in the World Champion, Michele seemed minded to be victorious and Otabek surely didn't give up, of course. From Asia, was Guang who expect to hold back the medal in home, after improving through the years to become in one of the most talented skaters of China, and represented Japan there was Minami, who still in the senior division after six years.

Each routine showed what was each of them made. Michele showed his great steep sequence again and jumps with high scores. Although his sister had to take a break after a fall, he continue competing in figure skating. Guang had an own style now, and had left trusting in whatever his couches recommend him on what his routine would look like and make his own. The mellowness and artistic beauty de Guang helped to hide the absence of very complicated jumps, left his programs with high scores.

Otabek and his originality, taken into account by the judges, shone again. His marvelous performance accompanied by Brahms took the audience ovation and more than one stand up to cheer him. However, Minami make the scenario his. His fresh and risky style made all his fans scream excitedly while he accomplished his jumps and pirouettes. Yuri could see more than one think he remind him of Yuuri. The way he moved, his devoted steps overflowing talent. It could been breathed what reminded him about Yuuri and he feel furious internally.

Of course, he had knew who he was. At the beginning of the last season he said he wanted to achieve as much as Yuuri have done. When he placed sixth at GPF, instead of getting down, he said he felt happy just for being there, the same place Yuuri got on his first GPF. He won Nationals one more time and placed fifth at Four Continents. In this new season, he achieved a second place on the GPF (which Yuri didn't classified), third on Four Continents and now he was on the podium.

His theme was called "gratitude" and his routine yelled it in each move. Guang unseated Michele the second place and Otabek was first without any effort. Minami was fourth just some tenths separated him from bronze. Yuri clenched fists.

He should have been there, he should have been fighting for the gold with otabek next to him. He should have spit on Minami's face that he never ever would shine as much as Yuuri did. He should have been there living the ice as he used to.

Frustrated, he decided to not see anymore of the event and went home. He only answered a couple of messages to Mila and Otabek congratulate them for her bronze and gold respectively. He look at the sky, the sea which caressed St. Petersburg and some seagulls was flying in the sunset. He squeezed his lips.

Meanwhile, in Shangai, Otabek look how Guang approached Minami and smiled content. The event was over and after the medal ceremony the enclosure was getting empty. There were some journalist waiting for them outside and a press conference was scheduled for the three first places. Otabek didn't like taking part in such events, but he had to. Guang and Minami waved hands in sign of fellowship and then leaded their gaze to him. Both of them got closed while he was thinking the best way of denying a probable invitation.

"As usual, It's very funny compete against you, Otabek" greeted Guang adorably just as him. Leo was right to say Guang was one of the most fragile and gentle people in the figure skating world.

"Thank you"

"Right now, my family is going to celebrate a banquette, I would like you to join us"

"No. I have another engagement, but I appreciate the invitation"

"Minami" They turned to see a recognized japanese journalist approached the skater of his same country. Minami still had his blond dyed hair, as usual, but now he also had some violet strands. "Tell me, What are your plans for the new season? Everyone in Japan support you and wish you to do your best!"

"I'm actually believe my next season will be the best if I accomplish my wish to be true"

"Your wish? Could we know what is your wish about?"

"No, it's yet a surprise. But I'm pretty sure if come true everyone will be very very happy!"

Although he didn't find any relevant, Otabek didn't lose any detail of the conversation until he listen to Guang's soft sigh. He was smiling sweetly again, as he know what was Minami talking about.

"I hope it can" was muttered by the chinese skater drawing the attention of Otabek. His natural reaction would be leaving, but even him didn't know what thrusted him to ask.

"What?" Guang look at him and then smiled.

In St. Petersburg, another televisor turned off after watched the end of the season. Walls covered of medals, prizes, achieves accomplished through 20 years of live dedicated to skate and in his bookcase different photographs of his comrade, that who never abandoned him until its last breath. That whom never could replace.

On the table was only some instant soup, he was in slippers and nobody's home.

* * *

 **Akira says:** Hi! I have decided to write this fic which came up as one of the preliminary ideas for another event, but he ended being so big in my mind, so I decided write it for my own. I don't feel like thinking in a AU of Yuri on Ice, precisely because I need more of them as skaters, so this story is like a future hypothetical view. Surely I will be mentioned some things about the series through this fic.

I guess Kubo, surely will not add so much drama to the second season, 'cause she want us to focus in figure skating as a sport, but in my mind lots of things said by the characters are a potential future drama.

Thanks to everyone who dare to read this story

 **Salem says:** Hi guys! First of all, I'm so glad Caro let me traduce her beautiful story. Believe me when I say this story is such interesting, beautiful and perfect! I can't express how glad I am, and I hope all off you could make the chance to know her work. Please, let her know what do you think about the story and vote for it!

See you later! :)

 **Ale Milenka says:** Hi everyone! Thanks for giving to this amazing story an opportunity, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do, I just love the way it's written and how every character develops, that's why we adventured in the reading and now helping to translate it. Have fun! And keep your hankies close!


	2. 2 It have been enough

Yuri on Ice's characters don't belong to me.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It have been enough**

After the World Champion's final, the season was over. Yuri couldn't stop thinking about the necessity of a new idea for his come back next months, however he still didn't understand what kind of issue had triggered all those falls in competition. Thereupon, before went training, he stayed watching St. Petersburg's coast, its large horizon and the seagulls overflying the port. On Saturdays he went to his grandpa's grave, although that meant travel to a lonely Moscow.

His cat still had been his only comrade, it still growing up and getting old as natural. He remember that afternoon which Victor and Yuuri arrived with heart broken aura, and neither of them wanted to talk about it until Mila questioned them. That day, when Makkachin lay dead between them in the morning rolled up in their bed. Yuri didn't want the same happened to his treasured pet.

He left the rink, exhausted after rehearsed his symbolic jump: the quadruple salchow. He took a bottle of water and rested on the rail while he was watching rehearsed the others. There was the new kid, skating and rehearsing as he wanted to surpass his limit. Yuri pulled up the bottle to his lips and almost choked when he saw that kid trying to do the same jump he tried before, falling down in the process.

"Louis" as expected, Yakov cried out "What the hell was that!?".

"Oh my… it isn't familiar, is it?"

Mila got close to him, smiling whereas she look from her place how Louis lifted up from the ice. It was a unsightly fall and surely it hurt, but he didn't show it.

Yuri didn't wanted to realize it, but he could see some similarities in that kid which reminded it who he used to be. Maybe, that was the reason he didn't like taking into account that possibility. He felt as being displaced long before planned by someone ready to do it. Additionally, it was a painful reminder of what he had lost.

Louis stand up from the ice and drew near his coach, gaze fixed. He was different from him in that way, he didn't just ignore Yakov as he did at his age. Conversely, he assumed his aftermaths and look at him sure of the things he was doing was the right thing. He had something that, dangerously, differentiated.

"No more quadruplets! I don't want you to do something you are not prepare for yet!"

Yakov was upset obviously, the kid just agreed and kept on his training. Mila hold her gaze on her coach while drinking a sip of water. He seemed redder than usual, should admit he hadn't rest properly since the last travel. Yakov had got older, it was natural, but that day he seemed more tired than usual.

Yuri took away from the railing and decided to continue. An idea came to his mind, as he was looking for any way to unlock himself. He got close to the rink's entry and untied his hair, let them fell by his shoulders. His blond hair had always been so straight and he deny to got cut since Otabek said he like it.

Something childish and ridiculous, he would never admit it.

"Old man" he spoke softly, even friendly while he still looking at the ring "I'll still practice".

"Yura" He heard the coach's voice as he took control of the stage again. He stand on the middle, and before everyone's eyes, took an evident position. Mila open her eyes, identifying it, and Louis went out from the rink to reload to the railing smiling.

"Appasionato" She listened. Mila turned to see the kid who look at Yuri with shining eyes. Yuri might not be so harsh with a guy who admire him.

That was his free program's debut in senior league, that program which highlighted his best attributes, and which he was able to reach to the GPF that year, doing his best on the rink each time he performed it. The costume didn't fit him anymore, and surely he hasn't been seen as the refined prima ballerina Lilia had told him so much he'd be, and how difficult for him it' ll be to deal with. However, that was the first Yuri, the one who was fallen in love with the ice and his desire to win. That Yuri, who had all competitive and emotional motivation for win. That Yuri, who was still finding his agape, and was trying to comprehend the support of the rest of his career.

The one who wanted to bear down. The one who achieved to beat Victor's record.

While he perform the exercise, he was trying not to focus on the jumps, even in the choreographic and the sequence he must perform. He just wanted to let himself go while skating, surrendered to the music and the ice. Unfortunately, he realized how difficult it was to do that and try to think of not to think anything at the same time. In the end, he fell again and didn't want to stand up.

Mila entered the ice rink immediately, Louis and other competitors did the same after her. Everyone stopped when they found him with his fists on the ice and tight jaw. No sign of physical injury was seen, but clearly he was fighting an interior war. Something inside him conflicted and that battle was something nobody could help him.

"Everyone, out of the rink!" Yakov shouted, his yell sounded as an order of command "Yuri Plisetsky, you too".

Everyone obeyed and in less than a minute the rink was empty. Mila drew upon and let a towel on Yuri's shoulders when she noticed he was still wet after the fall. Yuri didn't want to say anything, he had rather keep silence until he hid in the showers. When he finally got in, he just stayed there in front of the mirror, frustrated and not knowing how get out of that whole he was into.

…

It was already night when he arrived to Hasetsu. Minami was tired, he carried his luggage and was exhausted after his last tough season. He also part from Celestino in China, Celestino just smiled when he wised up his decision. However, he was doubted in reach his task, knowing the person who was involved.

It was better try, right?

In order to avoid an unpleasant surprise, he communicated with Yuko, who had also support him fondly since he began his senior career. He looked forward to meet the triplets, so friendly girls leading his fanclub in Japan and accompanied him in each event he had. It was a pity they still were underaged and couldn't travel abroad.

When he exited the station, Takeshi was already waiting for him. An enormous smile appeared in the swarthy boy just staring at him and immediately he congratulate him for all his achievements in this last season.

"Such a proud having you as a representative of Japan!" he said in a serious tone, while driving on the road. Minami look at the window staring how small the city was and how much he missed it.

The first time he went, he supported Yuuri on his performance in China Cup when he was still coached by Victor Nikiforov. And there, he had passed all his competition until his retire. During that time, Minami had practiced in order to improve his technique and were able to share the podium with Yuuri, but unfortunately Yuuri's plans were different. The same time Minami feel ready to compete against him on internationals, Yuuri notified his retirement on Four Continents.

He had gone, six gold medals in all his competitions he was part of.

"Don't we go to your house?" he asked when he noticed they were turned aside the way. They were approaching Ice Castle Hasetsu and Minami saw the building getting close surprisingly.

"No, we go where we have to"

They parked in that place and Minami left his luggage in the car. Takeshi looked calmed, smiling as usual while guiding him into the building, calm step.

"You just called and commented your idea to us, and I knew it's just what we need"

"Really?- he asked enthusiastic "Thank you so much for believing in me, Takeshi! I think is such a pretty good idea, and if case we do it, we could bring gold medal for Japan!"

"Hahahaha, I don't doubt that. Furthermore, since he has watched you skating in this season, he has came here more frequently. It's obvious he misses the ice".

He opened the door, and Minami saw the place where journalist and commentators have to placed when there is an event in Hasetsu's rink. There was Yuko, beautiful as always, her hair a little bit shorter with a haircut more suitable for her thirty years old. The triplets were there too, turned aside their attention of the ring and lunged on Minami just noticed him.

"Welcome to Hasetsu, Minami! Congratulations for your achievements!" greeted Yuko while the girls hugged him enthusiastically.

Minami began to feel overwhelmed, he wasn't blind of course, so he could notice how much they were growing up. They weren't that tender trio of little charmed meat balls anymore, some inherited traits by his beautiful mother started to show.

A little nervous, he got loose of the triplets before they were scolded by his father to see Minami wasn't able to walk. Minami got closer to the glass as Yuko did and watched with his own eyes what Takeshi and Yuko had told him before.

There was Yuuri, skating absent from everything, devoted, performing difficult steps choreographed with music that was secret to the world, which only existed for him. Minami recognized him immediately, and his heart jumped as it could break his chest. In fact, he raised his hand to that place as if he were trying to calm down.

With eyes wide open and dilated pupils, he wanted to absorbed everything of him. He felt lucky just seeing him, even for a few minutes, the shining light that Yuuri Katsuki let on the ice.

In another moment, Minami would had melted as ice exposed by the sun, just seeing him. He would have jumped, feeling exuberant euphoria and couldn't been able of doing anything but try to learn every movement. But, Minami wasn't that teenager who admired so much Yuuri since the beginning of his career anymore. He wasn't just that boy who collected magazines, publications and pamphlets about him. Right now, he just felt a vibrant and effervescent decision.

"See, I told you" He listen to Takeshi accomplishing to read in his face a confirmation.

"You must realize it isn't any program he had skated before"

"Yes, it's a program he has never performed in competition"

It was inedit. An unknown piece the whole world ignored to exist.

…

That night, Mila decided to stay in Yuri's house after practicing. Yakov told them it was enough for the day. It was unusual. He got them out of the routine early, however, Yakov didn't stop mentioning they had to be at first hour in the morning the next day. Yuri had expected a brand new chide about his poor performance on the ice and his incapacity to find his motive for his new season. He couldn't be agape, that's was clear, but he must find it out somewhere if he wanted to continue.

Thinking about his grandpa was useless, he was filled by sadness. Thinking about Yuuri Katsuki or Otabek filled him by frustration. And if Victor Nikiforov crossed his mind a rage attack invaded him wanted to break everything in front of him. So, he didn't have much to be done. Definitely, thinking about people who for better or for worse meant something in his life didn't seem to be the best alternative.

Mila got out of the kitchen, she was still wearing his mother's kitchen apron she used to wear when she was with him. It was a modest apartment which he rented with the money he earned in competition, although he didn't earn good incomes because of his recent fails.

"Dinner is ready, Yuri" She smiled and Yuri stood up from the furnishing where his cat lay.

"You were late, witch"

"Is that the way you show me gratitude for coming and make dinner? Ah?" Yuri knew the reason why she was doing it, she didn't want him to leave alone for long time "Bek is also worried about you, you know?"

"He doesn't have to" he sat and ate silently. It was really delicious.

Yuri looked up several times while the redhead also ate the dinner she had just prepared. They were some delicious Pirosky, with a particular taste very different to those his grandpa used to prepared. However, it was better than order a hamburger or eat what was left in the fridge. It gave him a feeling of home and he missed that.

He smiled. Sometimes, things just had happened as they have to happen. Mila was a good girl, her long, red hair was attractive contrasted with the pallor of her skin. Moreover, she was a great athlete because she had disputed awards and brought medals to Russia until she finally became one of the favorite.

She was good for Otabek…

After dinner, they were lay on the furnishing, watching whatever thing on tv. Well, just him; Mila was writing some messages on her phone and she wasn't paying attention of the programmation. He also could do the same, but wasn't really in the mood. He rather passed to one program from another looking for the inspiration he needed.

His legs were on the furnishing, seated in that showy way Lilia used to irritate between competitions. He yawned and was sleepy until he heard Mila's phone rang. It was a call.

"Hey, witch! You must go home. It's late"

He just realized it was after eleven p.m.

"Oh, Georgie!" greeted Mila as an answer "Such a surprise!, What…?" Yuri fixed his eyes on her, noticing the way her expression changed. Suddenly, he felt a cool wind touching his nape. A known presence came accompanied by a bad feeling. "Where is he?"

No time for explanations. When she hang up an altered Mila barely could say what she knew and together took their coats in order to go to the place. Georgie was impromptu informed while he was in home with his wife. He also had to abandon the warmth of his house and the companie of his children to go for him as soon as he was informed. Yakov had suffered a heart attack and was found collapsed in the elevator when he try to come up. They attempted to be as fast as they could to help him after found him in that condition.

In the taxi, on the way to the hospital, Yuri tried to calm Mila down, who was hysterical,shaking in front of the possibility of a lost. Yuri didn't want to give it a chance.

No, he wouldn't bear lose someone else.

* * *

 **Akira says:** thank you so much for giving a chance to this story. In this chapter we can see something about Yuri, what is happening with him and the streak he is passing through. We can see also something about Yuuri and what is Minami looking for him. As you can see, everyone is passing a bad moment and things just getting more interesting the following chapters. I hope you like it!

 **Ale Milenka says:** Hello again, I hope you're enjoying Akira's story, Matryoshka, and as people says, "we're here to please" and we're doing our best with the translation.

Have fun, don't forget your hankies.

 **Salm says:** Well, and here we are! This is the second chapter and as you can see things are getting a little difficult for the characters. Thank you so much for reading! Hope we being able to express correctly :) Any suggestion, comment, thought… don't forget writing below! See you later!


End file.
